


The Stabbing of Young John Watson

by chimmiesam



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Hurt John Watson, Other, Poetry, Stabbing, Young John Watson, Young Sherlock, sherlock!murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmiesam/pseuds/chimmiesam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream where John was still in college, and his first encounter with Sherlock is being stabbed by him in a dark alley way. This is a poem about my dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stabbing of Young John Watson

A single drop of red  
Drips from a tightly gripped knife.  
A single huff of pain  
Leaves his quivering lips  
Like a soul escaping into the freeing chill of night.  
A single, simple, plea  
Spoken in the hushed tones of angels  
Pierces his heart like biting steel,  
 _Please God, let me live._  
His side turning red,  
He stares into fearful, wide eyes of a beautiful, blue oblivion.  
The guardian streetlamp’s halo of light flickers  
The lone attacker, all in black, vanishes and reappears,  
Before he runs off into the darkness that boarders the dying man’s mind.  
He collapses, breathless and abandoned,  
Crumpled against indifferent concrete.  
The world’s copper taste swirls in his mouth as he looks upward into a halo.  
A single tear trailing flushed cheeks.  
A single cry of fear  
Materializes into another swirling phantom haunting the streets.  
A single, rhythmic beat in his ears,  
Like frantic, fluttering wings  
Strike against his ribcage in desperation.  
But he can see the light now  
As he looks upward at his flickering halo.  
A single, simple, plea  
Spoken in the quiet, humble tone of a man  
Fills the hole in his side, his heart, his soul.  
 _Please God, let me live._


End file.
